The present invention relates to safes in general and, more particularly, to a new and useful safe of the type having one or more door wings for opening and closing a door opening of the type in which the door wing is retracted into a space disposed on the side of the safe.
There are known designs of this kind in which either the space needed for swinging out the door wings, or the width of the lateral spaces into which the door wings are to be retracted, are very large. Thus, there are provisions for pivotably mounting a door wing on a vertical column with the column being guided, by means of rollers, along a horizontal rail extending rearwardly. In such designs, the guidance of the column on the rail and the exact position of the rail have proven to be particularly critical.